juegos gratis
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Las noches para un joven de 13 años en pleno crecimiento y las hormonas al cien se puede volver aveces...algo molesto para descargar todo aquel deseo carnal y aveces , para descargar aquel deseo , se pueden cometer varias idioteces...


Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir la serie, manga y videojuegos.

* * *

><p>Juegos gratis , pulsa aqui<p>

Los gemidos , apenas audibles , escapaban de las bocinas del ordenador , mismo , que ligeramente iluminaba la oscura habitación al mismo tiempo que los gemidos se volvían mas consecutivos y fuertes en tono. Mientras que en su contra parte , enfrente de el monitor se encontraba el numero seis de el equipo de futbol de la secundaria Raimon , sentado en una silla de oficina , con sus piyamas y su ropa interior abajo , sus piernas , separadas y apoyadas en la mesa del escritorio donde se encontraba el ordenador , testigo mudo de el lascivo acto en que se encontraba el joven castaño del equipo de futbol ; ya que en esos momentos se encontraba masturbándose , su mano derecha tocando su pene , mientras que los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda penetraban una y otra vez a voluntad propia su orificio anal haciendo a la vez que los gemidos de el video que observaba se mezclaran con sus suaves y controlados gemidos , evitando no elevar tanto el tono de sus gemidos , únicamente por precaución . No quería ser escuchado por sus padres en el caso de que ambos o alguno de ellos siguiera despierto.

Al poco tiempo dejo de usar los dedos de su mano izquierda , para terminar con el trabajo que tenia ocupada su mano derecha , y aunque se sentía tan bien el hecho de venirse y hacer presión con su orificio para que sus dedos tocaran su punto G ahogo aquel gemido orgásmico que anunciaba el fin de el trabajo de ambas manos por el momento.

Tomo entonces un paño de papel que tenia cerca para limpiar el semen que escurría por el glande de su pene y otra parte del viscoso liquido que había caído en la camisa de su piyama . Terminado de limpiar esas partes acerco su mano derecha aun con semen hacia su boca para lamer aquel liquido aperlado que había en ella , deleitándose con el sabor agridulce del liquido , imaginando entonces , que chupaba el semen de otro chico , de otro que bien podría ser su novio o un simple amante.

Al terminar de deleitarse con el aperlado liquido , movió su mano hacia el ratón de el ordenador para cerrar la pagina que estaba viendo minutos antes. Vio entonces por ultima vez la imagen de una pareja homosexual teniendo sexo , quería descansar de todo aquello que contuviera sexo.

Se acomodo en la silla y hecho atrás su cabeza , pensando en que podría buscar ; ya eran horas muy entradas de la madrugada , nadie estaría conectado en el AIM , y aun que los hubiera había pocos de sus contactos con los que se llevaba bien , en su mayoría compañeros de el equipo de futbol.

Pasaba el tiempo , la habitación seguía en silencio desde hacia ya un rato , apenas se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj de pared que había por encima de su ordenador marcar los segundos , y el fulgor del ordenador lo llamaba para atenderlo , para buscar algo con que entretenerse en una noche de insomnio.

Al fin enderezo su cuello para atender al ordenador , abrió una nueva pagina para buscar algo con que entretenerse . Paso por varias revistas de videojuegos , ya había leído todas anteriormente y ninguna actualizaba nueva información , era incoherente la idea de que actualizaran , nadie estaría despierto a esas horas para actualizar. Cambio de pagina a una de anime , no le interesaba mucho pero igual buscaba cualquier cosa para entretenerse , sin suerte , todo lo que veía en aquella pagina no le interesaba en lo más mínimo . Paso a una pagina deportiva , había mucho , demasiado futbol , baseball , box , PRIDE , pero no le interesaba mucho , ni siquiera el futbol.

Pasaba el tiempo , quería buscar algo con que entretenerse , pero sin suerte , no había nada interesante , ni nadie a esas horas.

"Solo locos con insomnio como yo"

Volvió a echar hacia atrás su cabeza para recargarse en la cabecera de la silla , pensando insistentemente en que hacer para entretenerse , o para calmar su insomnio. A la vez que repensaba en algo que podía hacer para entretenerse llegaban a su mente imágenes de el con alguno de sus compañeros en una situación comprometedora , realizando sus mas íntimos deseos carnales. Negó varias veces con su cabeza para tratar de apartar ese tipo de pensamientos , no obstante seguía pensando más y mas en esas visiones hasta el punto en que una erección se hizo más evidente en su entrepierna . Así , nuevamente había caído en una mala jugada hormonal ; nuevamente enderezo su cuello para concentrarse en el ordenador , aun estaba la revista deportiva que había visto por ultima vez , dirigió el puntero a la barra de búsqueda para introducir la palabra que lo llevaría a su destino virtual.

Más videos con contenido homosexual ; sin embargo , no buscaba cualquier tipo de video , una gran parte del contenido de videos que se mostraba en aquella pagina era de un contenido desagradable para sus gustos . Si bien era cierto que era un "anormal" , era un anormal que buscaba algo parecido a el , lindo , por supuesto , nunca a un mayor tosco y estéticamente horrible. Mientras pensaba en todo eso , seguía buscando un video apropiado , uno que no hubiera visto antes en esas calurosas noches de insomnio , no obstante , sin resultado alguno . Entonces una nueva pagina apareció , una pagina promocional en la que se leía : juegos gratis , pulse aquí.

"¿A quien le importan los juegos en línea gratis?"

Aunque aquella pagina promocional le había dado ya una nueva idea . Si buscaba a alguien igual que , el , despierto a esas horas de la madrugada , "anormal" y con un chance de dejar de ser un espectador para volverse protagonista . Sabia entonces a que pagina podría recurrir , y sabia de igual forma que es lo que buscaría , lo que haría desde ese momento . Había escuchado ya a sus primos mayores hablar de esas cosas , de los llamados "Frees" y del uso de un chat para llegar a conocer gente con esa mentalidad , sin resultado alguno , para ellos.

Paso al buscador para escribir el destino virtual que buscaba , cualquier tipo de chat seria buen destino . Abrió la primera opción que presento el buscador , había varios tipos de salas , pero ninguna tenia la especificación de su edad , nada de 13 en adelante , ni siquiera de 15 en adelante , solo mayores de 20 años.

Aun así eran mayores las ganas de tener sexo por primera vez que el asco de encontrar a una persona fuera de sus gustos . A sabiendas de eso clickeo la opción que más le acomodaba , de 20 a 23 años , ya ahí le pidieron que escribiera el nick que usaría en el chat.

"¿Que Nick me pongo?"

Tecleo , entonces , la palabra : Kuro neko.

"Si, eso se escucha tierno y a la vez perverso"

No perdió más el tiempo y entro a aquel sitio . Rápidamente los mensajes con alusión sexual se hicieron presentes , todos buscaban un compañero sexual , activos , pasivos o interactivos , el por supuesto ya sabia a que se referían con todos esos términos , (era lo mismo que en una novela yaoi , uke , seme , suke)buscaba un compañero activo , así que no demoro en saludar e instantáneamente preguntar por un compañero sexual activo en la región de Inazuma . No hubo respuesta alguna , al parecer no había ningún usuario que viviera en la ciudad de Inazuma , volvió a preguntar por un compañero sexual activo esta vez con más suerte , un usuario con el nick "Uichi"

-Hola

-Hola

-¿De donde eres?

-De la ciudad de Inazuma ¿y tu?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata a la pregunta , lo que hizo dudar en más de una ocasión si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto ; el un niño de 13 años , buscando sexo con un hombre , algo debía de estar mal con el , debería de estar en esos momentos en la cama , ya por el séptimo sueño esperando despertar al siguiente día para poder disfrutar su fin de semana , sin embargo estaba ahí , con insomnio, esperando la respuesta de un desconocido que al igual que el buscaba sexo , tal vez no era buena idea estar en ese lugar a esas horas , fue entonces antes de que abandonara que respondieron a su pregunta.

"Yo soy de Tokio , ¿qué edad tienes?"

"Ah , Tokio me queda muy lejos, perdón"

"No te preocupes , puedo viajar hasta Inazuma"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro , tengo tiempo y dinero"

"Vaya"

"Si , ¿qué edad tienes?"

Había tratado de evadir aquella pregunta desde que aquel extraño la había hecho , ¿Qué haría cuando le preguntaran su edad? . Entonces salió de la charla privada buscando nuevamente por un compañero sexual activo y en la ciudad de Inazuma, prometiéndose que lo primero que preguntaría nuevamente si le mandaban otro mensaje privado sería la edad de la persona en turno.

Pasaba el tiempo sin respuesta alguna , escribió nuevamente la pregunta esperando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar por parte de un nuevo usuario : tōsakusha.

"Hola gatito"

"Hola"

"Soy de la ciudad Inazuma ¿de que parte eres gatito?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Es necesario saber nuestras edades gatito?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué? "

"Bueno… es que soy algo especial con los hombres"

"¿En que aspecto?"

"En la edad , me gustan jóvenes"

"Ah ya veo , da igual a mi también me gustan jóvenes no me acomodo a estar con treintañeros"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Y dime ¿Tienes mensajero instantáneo gatito?"

"Si"

"¿Serias tan amable de otorgármelo?, es que no me acomodo muy bien a escribir por aquí"

"Si , claro es : blue_appleyah..."

"Ok! , seguimos allá gatito -3- "

Cerro entonces la ventana que lo mantenía ligado al chat , siguiendo ciegamente las indicaciones de aquel desconocido.

Dio gracias a su inteligencia por tener dos tipos diferentes de correo.

Abrio la ventana de su mensajero y tecleo su otra cuenta de correo, ahí estaba la nueva solicitud de contacto , lo acepto y acto seguido le escribieron.

"Pense por poco que me habías tomado el pelo gatito"

"¿Por qué lo dices? "

"Te demoraste en agregarme"

"Bueno aun no me conectaba , por eso tarde"

"Esta bien te creeré gatito entonces dices que eres algo especial con los hombres ¿no?"

"Si "

"¿Cómo te gustan? ¿De que edad? ¿Cuántos centímetros? ¿Muy calientes o poco calientes? "

"¿Cómo me gustan? Guapos , cariñosos y un poco mayores que yo "

Entonces se había dado cuenta ya de que había olvidado preguntar la edad de aquella persona que se hacia llamar sin embargo tenia cierta confianza ciega con aquella persona , pues a diferencia de la primera persona que le había tocado en el chat esta era en cierto punto más amable.

"Bueno creo que no hay problema con eso , soy guapo y cariñoso ¿mayores que tu en que aspecto?"

"En estatura"

"Ok ¿Tu cuanto mides?"

"¿Te digo y no te ríes?"

"¿Por que habría de reírme gatito?

"Por mi estatura , es que estoy muy chico"

"¿Cuanto mides?"

"1.20 "

"Estas muy chiquito gatito ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"trece"

"¿Trece años?"

"Si…"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si , en serio , se que es anormal que alguien de mi edad sea así de raro pero no puedo evitarlo , me gustan los hombres"

"Vaya , no pensé que en realidad podría suceder esto , entre tantos adultos y encuentro a un niño"

"Siento mucho decepcionarlo"

"Hahahaha , no me trates como un viejo que no soy tan mayor que tu"

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Catorce años ;3 "

"¿En serio?"

"Hahahaha ¿por que desconfías de mi gatito? , si en serio tengo 14 años"

"¿Y entonces que hacías en ese chat?"

"la pregunta sería ¿que hacías tu ahí? , yo solo estaba buscando alguien con quien conversar"

"¿Y por eso te pusiste ese nick?"

"Solo para llamar la atención , tu nick era más llamativo ¿no crees gatito?"

"No sabia que poner de nick"

"Ok ¿entonces que buscas gatito?"

"Lo que sea ¿y tu?"

"Uhmmm estaba pensando en sexo , pero creo que seria mejor una mascota , tal vez un "gatito" , no sabes como me gustan"

"¿Entonces tu eres activo?"

"Interactivo , depende de la edad de la persona con quien este , si son mayores que yo pasivo , si son menores como tu activo"

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con otro chico?"

"Obviamente ¿y tu?"

"Aun no"

"¿Y como sabes entonces que eres pasivo y no activo?"

"Siempre he fantaseado con un lindo chico haciéndomelo como en los videos xxx"

"Ahhh así que ves videos de ese tipo , no solo eres un gatito , eres un gatito muy travieso hehehehe"

Despues de haberse enterado de la edad de aquella persona se sentía mas confiado , al menos ya sabia que no era una persona tan mayor de edad , y si le había dicho ya anteriormente que era un chico guapo no habría por que no creerle y en cierto punto le excitaba el simple hecho de que le dijera "gatito".

"Tal vez… tal vez por que aun no tengo un lindo amo son quien jugar o que me impida divertirme de esa forma"

"Que tal si yo me vuelvo tu amo gatito ¿no te gustaría eso?"

"Uhmmm no se , ¿que harías para complacer a este gatito tan travieso?"

"Veamos uhmmmm"

"¿?"

"Ya se , te daría mucha lechita para beber , te abrazaría y te daría muuuchas caricias para que estuvieras feliz y ya que eres tan travieso estaría dispuesto a JUGAR varias horas contigo"

"Miauu , eso suena muy bien "

"Claro , ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi gatito? ;3 "

"Tendríamos que conocernos primero"

"No es algo que no se pueda arreglar con una cita a ciegas ¿Tienes libre el día de mañana gatito?"

"Claro ¿y tu?"

"También , ¿Tienes un lugar para jugar gatito?"

"Uhmm eso si no , en mi casa siempre están mis padres"

"Bueno , por eso no hay problema , mañana mis padres salen a visitar a unos familiares, yo no iré hehehehe podríamos aprovechar eso"

"Ok "

"Por cierto gatito , ¿tu en que secundaria estudias?"

"¿Eh?"

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al joven , había previsto varias preguntas conforme a su sexualidad , pero nunca se había concentrado en preguntas como esa , no tenia una respuesta falsa para preguntas como donde vivía , donde estudiaba , como se llamaba en realidad , nada de eso , pues había entrado a aquel chat haciéndole caso a sus hormonas. Nunca previo que encontraría a otro chico de casi su misma edad , y que estudiara en alguna d elas escuelas de la ciudad de Inazuma .Dependería entonces de su habilidad mental para falsear su información personal.

"Supongo que vas en secundaria ¿no?"

"Claro"

"¿En que secundaria vas?"

"Secundaria gris ¿y tu?"

"Vaya debes de ser un gatito muy inteligente"

"algo ¿tu en que secundaria estudias?"

"Instituto Imperial"

"Vaya , no me esperaba que estudiaras ahí"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Digo , no pensé que fueras de una familia tan adinerada"

"¿Lo dices por el requisito de ser de familia adinerada? , da igual en si no me importa mucho serlo o no"

"Ya veo , ¿y no practicas algún deporte?"

"Solamente natación ;3 ¿y tu gatito?"

"No , no practico ningún deporte amo , prefiero jugar videojuegos"

"Genial , a mi también me gustan los videojuegos incluso en clases estoy pegado a mi DS en línea"

"¡YO HAGO LO MISMO!"

"Haahaa , eres un gatito malo , debes de poner atención a tus clases ;3

pero esta bien , luego aburren las clases y hay que tomar medidas drásticas"

"Claro , más que nada lo hago por eso , además de que es imposible soltar un juego en mitad de un enfrentamiento en línea"

"Es un crimen dejar una batalla en línea a medias"

"Siii"

"Oye gatito"

"dime"

"mañana a que horas nos veremos"

"uhmmm no se ¿a que horas puedes?"

"Yo puedo a cualquier hora , por eso te pregunto tu a que horas puedes"

"Uhmmm ¿a las 12:00 pm puedes?"

"Hahahaha te digo que puedo a cualquier hora , a esa hora esta bien mientras tu puedas gatito"

"Ok , ¿y en donde nos vemos?"

"Buena pregunta , ¿que estación de subterráneo te queda cerca?"

"¿Por qué del subterráneo?"

"Es el único medio de transporte que pasa por toda la ciudad de Inazuma , además es rápido"

"Bueno , eso si"

"Entonces ¿que estación te queda cerca gatito?"

"Raimon"

"¿Vives cerca de Raimon?"

"No mucho pero es la estación que me queda más cerca"

"Esta bien , entonces nos vemos ahí "

"Ok nwn"

"¿Y como te identifico gatito?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si por eso , ¿cómo vas a ir vestido o como te identifico"

"Ahhh , pues iré de sudadera café chocolate , pantalones azul marino , playera verde y tenis blancos ¿y tu?"

"Vaya , que rápido pensaste en como ir , yo apenas estoy pensando en como ir"

"y de que otra forma te identifico"

"ehhh"

"maullaras"

"si"

"Ok , ya se como iré vestido"

"¿Cómo?"

"Chamarra roja con blanco , pantalones de mezclilla y tenis oscuros"

"Ok"

"!También llevare una correa!"

"¿Para que?"

"hehehehe , para que no intentes escapar gatito"

"Ni loco hare eso"

"¿Por qué no gatito?"

"No , ¿te imaginas como nos verán en la calle?"

"Ahhh es por eso"

"Si , por eso"

"Esta bien no la llevare , perooo a cambio pido un maullido tuyo cuando te vea ¿ok?"

"Bueno eso si lo puedo cumplir"

"¡Que bien! , entonces ya quedamos de acuerdo"

"Si , ¿entonces te veo mañana a las 12:00 pm en la estación Raimon del subterráneo?"

"Mañana no puedo , hoy si gatito"

"Ok ok hoy a las 12:00pm"

"Exactamente gatito y de ahí nos vamos para mi casa a jugar ;3 "

" nwn claro"

"Bueno entonces seria todo por el momento gatito , nos vemos en unas horas ¿ok?"

"Ok"

"Esta bien , que duermas lindo y descansa muuuucho y si vas a seguir despierto no te toques mucho ehhh gatito"

"Hahahahaha para nada , quiero venirme mucho contigo :3 "

"Hahahaha así me gusta que pienses gatito ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho en la tarde"

"Miau Ok"

"Bueno me voy a dormir ahora si , será un día muy agitado y pienso descansar lo mas posible"

"Esta bien , por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mañana te digo ;3 "

"Esta bien descansa mucho tu igual , nos vemos en la tarde :3 "

"Bye bye (K) "

"Adieu"

En esos momentos una leyenda apareció en la ventana que conectaba al joven con el extraño : el usuario se había desconectado.

Para entonces empezaba ya a atener sueño , Morfeo lo empezaba a abrazar a tentarlo con acercarse a su cama para poder llevarlo a su mundo , así fue , cerro su sesión en el mensajero instantáneo para después apagar su ordenador.

Se tendió en su cama , ya eran las dos horas con veintiocho minutos de la mañana , tenia unas ocho o nueve horas para dormir , sin embargo su menta divagaba bastante como para poder dormir aun . ¿Cómo seria aquel chico? , le había dicho que era guapo , ¿pero que tan guapo? , ¿lo suficiente como para que le gustara? , al menos tendría relaciones sexuales con un chico de secundaria y no con un adulto , eso no le incomodaba después de todo , aparte tenían ciertas cosas en común , tal vez si le gustaba el chico podrían llegar a tener una relación mas seria , siempre y cuando el otro chico aceptara , algo que no le parecía para nada descabellado , se sabia guapo y atractivo tanto así que varias chicas de su salón lo acosaran casi diario , (eso y las sospechas de que incluso en el equipo de soccer uno de sus compañeros tenia un cierto tipo de "confianzas" con el ) le hacían pensar en que era irresistible para ambos sexos.

Al fin su cerebro pedía descansar , quería dejar de pensar , eso lo podría hacer más tarde después de levantarse. Así , al fin se sumió en un pesado sueño.

Despertó a las diez horas con doce minutos de la mañana , tenia suficiente tiempo como para decidir si asistir a la cita o no , su pene no le pedía atención , ni siquiera su punto G , ninguna parte de su cuerpo , por lo tanto no era necesario asistir , no obstante asistiría de igual forma era mejor precaver lo que necesitaría en un futuro , pocas veces el destino le regalaría nuevamente la oportunidad de encontrarse con otro chico de secundaria en ese tipo de chats.

De esa forma dejo pasar el tiempo que aun le restaba . Se dio un baño , se puso las ropas que lo identificarían ante el chico del instituto imperial , tomo su portátil para finalmente despedirse de sus padres con el pretexto de que iría a comprar nuevos videojuegos que no había problema por su desayuno , desayunaría algo en su trayecto hacia su destino . Sin embargo había una verdadera razón para todo , llevaba su portátil únicamente para timar a sus padres , no comería alimento alguno por un buen tiempo , y el mejor que nadie sabia el por que.

Llego a la estación del subterráneo de Raimon a las diez para las doce , se sentó en el piso aprovechando que no habían muchas personas a esas horas en el anden , esperando a que el reloj de la estación marcara las doce en punto , si el chico era puntual , si no esperaría a que fueran las doce y cuarto como mucho , si no llegaba a esas horas se iría , tenia ganas de sexo pero no de esperar.

Dieron las doce de la tarde y a continuación llego un tren ; conforme el tren iba deteniendo la marcha el corazón del chico empezaba a palpitar mas rápido , la sangre se agolpaba en todas partes de su cuerpo mientras que en su estomago le daba cosquilleo intenso . Se detuvo el tren , el chico se quedo sentado en el piso con la cabeza abajo , le daba pena levantarse y buscar entre la multitud de pasajeros a un chico de chamarra roja con blanco. Todas las personas que bajaron del tren se desplazaban hacia la salida , ningún chico que tuviera las características de tener catorce años , ningún chico con una chamarra blanquí roja , esto , fuera de frustrar al chico lo hizo volver a la normalidad , sin ningún sentimiento extraño en su cuerpo.

"Tal vez se le hizo tarde …de igual forma lo esperare quince minutos más"

Pasaron al menos 10 trenes después del que había pasado a las doce y ya eran las doce y cuarto , todos las personas que bajaban eran personas de edad adulta , y cada que las veía le daba escalofrío pensar que podía haber sido timado por algún adulto haciéndose pasar por un menor de edad para convencerlo de tener sexo ,una parte de su mente daba varias vueltas pensando en eso , mientras que otra parte pensaba en que no habia nada que perder , después de todo habia tomado ya una postura de esperar a aquel chico .

"No seria mala idea esperarlo un poco más , lo esperare otros quince minutos , si después de eso no llega ahora si me regresare"

Respeto aquella postura incluso mientras pensaba en lo idiota que se veía esperando a alguien ahí sentado en la parte trasera de el anden del subterráneo , esperando a nadie tal vez , esperando a que alguien se acercara a el y le dijera : Vaya nunca hubiera pensado que Handa de los once de Raimon fuera homosexual.

" ¡Que idiota nunca pensé en eso!"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que había pensado , era cierto , si fuera un estudiante común y corriente seria indiferente tener una orientación sexual homosexual , pero desde que estaba en el equipo de futbol de Raimon se había vuelto popular , una figura publica conocida por muchas personas y por supuesto en todas las secundarias de la ciudad Inazuma incluyendo el instituto imperial , si alguien se enteraba de su orientación sexual seria inevitable que la voz se hiciera escuchar por todas partes , que el numero nueve de los once de Raimon era homosexual , noticia que acabaría con el poco o mucho prestigio que tenia , y si esos rumores llegaban a sus padres estaba casi seguro que lo corrían de su casa.

Entonces se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba , haciendo caso omiso al tren que se detuvo a lado de el , quería dejar ese lugar ya . No le importaba que el destino no le presentara nunca más una oportunidad como esa de conocer a otro chico de edad similar , le importaba más su papel como figura publica , era mejor quedarse con las ganas y hacer justicia por su propia mano a ser señalado por una sociedad en la que esos desvíos sexuales eran mal vistos.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron dejando salir a una gran multitud de personas que actuaron como una pared evitando su pronto escape de el anden , fue entonces cuando sintió como una mano extraña se posaba en su hombro derecho volviéndolo con fuerza cambiándolo de dirección a fuerza para encontrarse entonces con un rostro bastante familiar para el .

"¿Handa? , ¿que haces aquí?"

"¿Ma-Matsuuno?

Le era un poco difícil reconocer a su compañero de equipo con las ropas que traía puestas , pues las pocas veces que frecuentaban llevaban uniforme , el de la escuela o el del equipo de futbol , y le era aun mas difícil reconocerlo sin aquel gorro bicolor que lo identificaba en cualquier parte , pues en esos momentos estaba con el cabello suelto , con una cola de caballo y con anteojos .

estaba esperando el tren"

"Ya veo … deberías de tomar ese…"

"No , es que ya me iba"

"¿Por qué?"

"I-iba a ir a comprar un videojuego pero no traigo dinero , así que voy a regresar a mi casa por el ¿y tu?"

"Ah yo venia a … a ver si había dejado un cuaderno en la escuela…"

"Pero … hoy no abren la escuela , hoy es sábado"

"Si , lo se , me confundí sin querer , por eso me baje aquí , para regresarme a mi casa"

"Ahh ya veo , del otro lado pasan los trenes de regreso"

"Si , pero creo que igual iré por un nuevo videojuego , así que esperare aquí el próximo tren"

"Esta bien… entonces nos vemos el lunes Max , te cuidas"

Entonces miro a su compañero de equipo de una forma mas amplia , una mirada rápida antes de darse la media vuelta , una mirada atónita que lo dejo pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma , era el , el chico que lo había citado , chamarra roja con blanco y pantalones de mezclilla , quiso mirar los tenis que llevaba puestos su compañero , se hubiera visto muy obvio. Solo le dio la espalda e hizo una señal con su mano derecha en expresión de un hasta luego.

"¿No quieres que te espere?"

"No , hay problema , ya me arrepentí , hasta luego Max"

Se despedía cuando sintió como era tomado por los hombros nuevamente y jalado hacia atrás , solo que a diferencia de la primera vez esta vez era halado de una forma más violenta , lo único que freno su reversa fue un fuerte golpe en la pared de la estación y frente a el su compañero de cabello anaranjado mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Se lanzo contra el cuello del castaño respirando suavemente sobre esa parte hasta llegar a su oído derecho.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te espere…ga-ti-to?"

Olvido por completo el punzante dolor que ahora tenia en la espalda al sentir la tibia respiración de su compañero , olvido por completo que estaban en un lugar publico , olvido todo lo que había pensado antes de que llegaran a esa posición , respiro profundamente y contesto.

"Miau"

* * *

><p>Bueno esto se llamo Juegos gratis , es parte de un biptico , la otra parte no la voy a subir .Pero imaginense en que , en que termina esta historia.<p>

Que mas puedo decir ... este fic lo escribi al ver los pocos fics que hay sobre esta pareja de Max X Handa , aunque creo que termine haciendolo demasiado realista para ser un fic (creo). Y en otra parte porque lo ultimo que habia escrito , no era en referencia a esta serie de anime.

Espero que los lectores disfruten de este corto Fic , y en caso de que no sea algo de su agrado dejenmelo saber , sin mas por el momento , me despido , no sin antes apreciar el hecho de que los lectores hayan leido este fic.

Mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores eh a todos.


End file.
